


A Little Treat

by Mockingbird_22



Series: Losf Smut Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But really only underwear, Crossdressing, Dildos, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick is feeling great after a successful heist, so decides to treat himself to a bit of "me time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Treat

Mick got back from the latest job they’ve just pulled, dirty and covered in ash and smoke. Of course, the urge to burn had just been too much. Luckily he’d only torched an abandoned building and caused no real damage. At least nothing that had impeded the heist in any way. After parting ways with Len, he’d made his way back to his own apartment. He needed a bath to get rid of all the grime and felt like giving himself a treat for a job well done. Plus he was always on a high after a heist and especially when fire was involved.

Mick ran the bath, hot of course. He then added some scented bubble bath that he secretly loved; it was musky and earth and reminded him of things burning. He stripped off on the bathroom floor and sank into the scorching, delightful heat. Just lying there for a few minutes and appreciating how the water soothed his muscles and caressed his skin, especially his scars. He sank further into the tub and picked up the shower puff and lathered it up with another lovely smelling body wash. He cleaned his body thoroughly, really taking his time with it all. Even stroking over his skin with his hands as he went, pinching a nipple every now and then. He washed and gently scrubbed his legs and thighs and his groin. Although careful not to give his cock too much attention. That would come later.

Mick finished up his bath and let the water drain away. He wrapped a big fluffy towel around his waist and made his way into the bedroom. Mick didn’t often get to indulge himself like this, so when he did, he took full advantage.

He walked to his dresser and reached toward the back of his underwear drawer, pulling out a silky white pair of panties. Perfect. He had a few pairs stashed away but these would do very nicely right now. He towelled himself off then slipped the satin fabric all the way up his legs until the underwear sat comfortably on his hips and he was tucked away. The briefs weren’t tight _per se_ but given that they were designed for women to wear, there wasn’t a lot of room for any other appendages. Mick liked the feel, though, and the look. Especially with the white colour, he could see his cock bulging in the material, could almost see straight through in places. He wasn’t really hard yet but it wouldn’t take long, then the image would be positively obscene.

Next, he lit some candles around the room, all the time feeling the hug of satin to his body as he moved. Then he made his way over to his bed. Mick ran his fingers over the soft fabrics of the blankets and then climbed on top. He sat on the edge to start and pulled open his bedside table drawer. He pulled out the bottle of lube and the large dildo he kept there, for occasions such as this. He also grabbed the box of tissues on top of the table and deposited everything on the bed.

Mick sat back against the headboard and got comfortable. He ran his hands over his body and delicately stroked his hardening cock through the panties and loved the feel of the satin on it. He stroked his cock a bit more, harder this time and massaged his balls a little. His cock was fully erect now and straining quite a bit in the fabric it was confined in. A little clear liquid had started to ooze from his slit too. Nothing was left to the imagination now and through the white fabric, Mick could clearly see the outline of the head and shaft of his cock, especially in the wet patch that was forming.

Slowly he peeled the silk fabric from his body and watched as his cock sprung free. The briefs were discarded on the bed and now Mick was lying back, completely naked. He pulled on his cock a little then trailed his hand lower and teased at his entrance. Already getting excited at the prospect of what would soon be filling him up. He lubed up a finger and pressed gently inside. To be honest he could have started with two but he was taking his time here and drawing things out. The finger teased at his rim and he started shallowly thrusting it into his body, grazing his prostate ever so slightly.

When one finger was no longer enough, he inserted two and gently scissored himself open, loving the feeling of the mild stretch. A little burn came when fingers three and four were inserted but it wasn’t like Mick wasn’t used to it. No stranger to having things up his ass. With his free hand, Mick started playing with his balls. Caressing and rolling them in his hand. He purposely left out his dick, for now, wanting to heighten the pleasure in other areas first. He didn’t want to come too soon after all.

When Mick was satisfied that he was sufficiently loosened up he grabbed the dildo and generously lubed it up. More than strictly necessary but he was enjoying himself and got a little carried away with the lube. He lined the dildo up and carefully pushed in. There was no burn or pain, just tight hot pleasure as his ass contracted and relaxed around the rubber toy. The dildo was not small but it was one of Mick’s favourites, with added grooves and bumps for extra pleasure. It was a dark blue colour and had a good length and width. Mick had taken bigger, but this was just his speed for now.

He gently thrust the few couple of centimetres in and out to get used to the toy. Then he pushed it fully in so only the flared base remained outside. Mick then started to work his cock which had been completely devoid of attention thus far. He ran his fingers along his shaft and toyed with the slit where pre-come was leaking out, quite a bit too. Once he had a good rhythm going, he grabbed hold of the dildo again and started thrusting it in and out, trying to match the strokes to his cock.

The dildo felt amazing and filled him up in the best way possible. God, he loved the feel of having something up his ass. It hit his prostate when he angled it just right and reveled in the pleasure sparking throughout his body. The combined sensations from stimulating his prostate while touching his cock felt incredible. Mick knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this. Strokes to his cock picking up speed and dildo being thrust harder right where he needed it. _Fuck that feels good_ , Mick thought. He hadn’t got himself off like this in a long time. Too long really.

He pumped his cock one more time and then he came. Thick hot spurts of come coated his stomach. He continued working the dildo and his cock while he rode his orgasm, milking his cock for all that it had. When the aftershocks subsided, he slumped back on the bed, feeling sated, completely relaxed and relieved of tension. His breathing was harsh and fast, heart rate elevated in his chest.

Mick gave himself a minute to calm down. Then picked up the tissues to clean off his hand and stomach. He gently pulled out the dildo and cleaned himself up a little before walking to the bathroom and washing the toy. He left it to dry on the side and used a wet cloth to get rid of any excess lube and come that he’d missed.

Walking back into the bedroom, Mick went around to blow out all the candles then crawled into bed, naked, happy and relaxed.

Today had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure pure smut. I'm not even sorry. The idea gripped me and i had to write it. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head of mick being this big tough guy with a secret love of bubble baths and women's silky underwear. We need more of Mick having some fun alone time too! 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it :D


End file.
